A conventional compact disk receiving device is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a base plate (10) and a cover (100) which is pivotally connected to the base plate (10). The base plate (10) has twelve plates (11) extending inclinedly from the top surface thereof and are arranged as a circular ring shape. Each of the plates (11) has a pushing portion (13) extending laterally from the top thereof so as to define a space defined between the pushing portions (13) and the top surface of the base plate (10). Each of the plates (11) is made of flexible material so that the center aperture of a compact disk (not shown) can be securely engaged with the plates (10) and the compact disk is positioned. When compressing the pushing portions (13), the plates (11) are pushed downwardly inward, the diameter of the circular composed of the plates (11) is reduced so that the compact disk can be removed from the plates (11). It is experienced that when pushing the pushing portions (13), some of the pushing portions (13) could not be pushed so that it is slightly difficult to remove the compact disk from the plates (11). Furthermore, the plates (11) could be broken if the force pushing the pushing potions is too large and the compact disk could also be damaged.
The present invention intends to provide an improved compact disk receiving device which has an engaging member rotatably engaged with a circular flange extending from the top surface of the base plate. Two hook portions extend radially outward from the flange and are operated to compress or release the compact disk mounted to the flange by rotating the engaging member.